badgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:REBƎLReloaded/Bad Girls All-Star Battle (season 3)
Elimination Contestant progress Competitions Episode 1 Captain's Challenge ;Team Challenge Ray J instructs each team *'Winner:' Blue Team *'Team Captain:' Jela *'Bottom 2:' Angela (3 votes), Jada (5 votes) *'Eliminated:' Jada Episode 2 Captain's Challenge The captain challenge involves memory. The girls must remember 15 bad girls from different seasons and remember a line from or picture of them to answer their name. If the contestant gets it wrong, they will be splattered with glitter and slime. ;Team Challenge Ray J instructs each team *'Winner:' Blue Team *'Team Captain:' Winter *'Bottom 2:' Stephanie (4 votes), Jazmyn (4 votes) *'Tiebreaker: '''Danni *'Eliminated:' Stephanie Episode 3 Captain's Challenge Inspired by the entire series, the captain challenge involves how long and high you can scream. The bad girls have to stand on a platform in the air and above water. The bad girl that screams the highest will cause the opponent to drop into the water. Danni decides to drop out of the captain's challenge under the Blue Team's promise to keep her safe. ;Blue ;Gold ;Team Challenge Ray J instructs each team *'Winner: Silver Team *'''Team Captain: Jazmyn *'Bottom 2:' Jaimee (2 votes), Kandyce (4 votes) *'Eliminated: '''Kandyce Episode 4: Bad Girls, Bad Apples Captain's Challenge Inspired by the entire series, the captain challenge involves bobbing for rotten apples in water. The girl who gets the most apples out wins. If there is a tie, then there will be amother chance to gain more apples. ;Team Challenge Ray J instructs each team *'Winner: Silver *'''Team Captain: Jazmyn *'Bottom 2:' Brynesha (2 votes), Jonica (4 vote) *'Eliminated: '''Jonica Episode 5: Money Makin' Madness Captain's Challenge The captain's challenge involves money. The bad girl who stuffs the most dollars in their bikini wins the captain challenge. *'Winner: Silver Team *'''Team Captain: Elliadria *'Bottom 2:' Sayyora (4 votes), Jaimee (2 votes) *'Eliminated:' Sayyora Episode 6: Bed Buggers Captain's Challenge The captain's challenge involves holding on to a stripper pole as long as you can, challenging the bad girls' endurance and mental strength. ;Team Challenge Ray J instructs each team to push each other off of a mattress and into a large box of mud. *'Winner: '''Blue Team *'Team Captain:' Briana *'Bottom 2:' Hanan (0 votes), Winter (5 votes) *'Eliminated:' Winter Episode 7: Condiment Chaotic Battle Challenge The battle challenge throwing as many condimentrs on a bad girl 'dummy' within 60 seconds. The person who uses the most condiments (cranberry juice, mustard, cereal and milk) wins the battle challenge. '''Remaining Contestants: '''Angela, Briana, Brynesha, Elliadria, Hanan, Jaimee, Jazmyn, Jela, Keyaira and Seven *'Winner: Jela *'''Bottom 3: Elliadria (6 votes), Briana (5 votes), Jazmyn (3 votes) *'Eliminated:' Elliadria and Briana Episode 8: Thrown Under the Bus Battle Challenge The challenge involves contestants throwing dummies under a bus. Literally. Each contestant has 3 of their own dummies. If you successfully throw four bad girls' dummies, you win the competition. But, if your dummies are all removed before your turn, you are disqualified from the challenge. If you fail to throw a dummy under the bus, it is a penalty for you. If you throw a decoy with Ray J's face on it, you will also be penalized. '''Battle Challenge Winner: '''Brynesha '''Bottom 2: '''Jaimee (7 votes), Hanan (1 vote) '''Eliminated: '''Jaimee Episode 9: '''Battle Challenge Winner: '''Seven '''Bottom 3 (original): '''Hanan, Jazmyn and Angela '''Disqualified: '''Hanan '''Bottom 3: '''Jela (1 votes), Jazmyn (1 votes) and Angela (1 votes) '''Tiebreaker: '''Seven '''Eliminated: '''Jazmyn and Jela Episode 10: '''Final BC Winner: '''Angela '''Bottom 3: '''Keyaira, Seven and Brynesha '''Eliminated: '''Seven '''3rd Place: '''Angela '''2nd Place: '''Keyaira '''Winner: '''Brynesha O= Category:Blog posts